Rejection and Rebounding
by Quite the Spoon
Summary: After finding out about Bella and Edward's engagement, and Leah's not-so-helpful speech, Jacob flees the country and heads North to Canada where he has the time of his life... Literally.


_A/N & Disclaimer: If you are offended by explicit material please exit this story now, you have been warned, and it is rated M for a reason. Also, I am not affiliated with Stephanie Meyers, and do not own Jacob Black. No copyright infringement is intended. _

Rejection. That's all that I felt. All that pulsated through my being. It wasn't quite the fact that I had been rejected. It was because it was by Bella. My sweet, sweet Bella. Not only that but Leah was o help to me what so ever.

Oh, and not only was I rejected by her, I was rejected by my _family_. Well, so called family. The pack. Even though they technically didn't "reject" me. They were more so calling me to come back home until it drove me up the wall and made me want to run farther, and farther until I escaped their voices. Until I could escape everything that was in Washington. I was going to Canada. Unintentionally... but mostly intentionally.

It was a long journey. Mostly running because I thought I could escape my entire life by running. I was wrong, but at least I got away from life for a while. Yet... I was still alive. And I was in a place where no one knew me, and people could judge me without me even caring one bit.

Getting into Canada wasn't hard at all. I merely didn't phase back into my human form until I reached some place with people. Clearly I would need clothes, possibly a jacket to at least _fake_ cold with. I wasn't bothered by the temperature at all, but I didn't want to come off as a total freak walking around in an old pair of khaki shorts and absolutely nothing else.

Now, getting clothes... that would be the hard part. Conveniently, I walked into a department store, and was shrouded by women trying to get me clothed. Some that got too close did seem to have inquisitive looks on their faces, but no one really bothered to ask. I lied, said I was mugged, and got the clothes for free. I didn't really believe it at first, but when people say Canadians are nice... they mean it. It's completely honest. Not only are they nice, but they're extremely hospitable and totally sexy.

One of the workers invited me over to her place for dinner. I politely declined, but she kept insisting and saying that I had no other place to go so I might as well. Can't blame a man for accepting an invitation to a nice warm meal and a couch to sleep on. I waited around the store until she got off work and went home with her. For some strange reason, it felt completely normal. It felt like... I could have been doing this my entire life and no one would have ever known. No one would have ever cared.

At her house it was a completely different story, though. She had a flat to herself. No parents, no roommate, no boyfriend, not a single soul in her house but her, and of course me... temporarily. She'd made something simple that I couldn't remember the name of. It was pretty good, I guess. I was too hungry to really tell what it was, but I think it was fish.

After dinner? Oh, that's where all the fun begins.

"Wine?" she offered, a gentle smile on her face.

"I... don't drink," I said, shaking my head slightly.

"Oh, but you _must_! I insist." with one bat of her pretty little eyelashes, I was convinced. The next thing I know there's only a quarter of the bottle left and we're sitting on her couch. Some time during the course of the evening she'd changed into a black dress that hardly covered her legs. I've gotta admit, it takes a lot to get me drunk... but one flash of skin and I'm on top of it. She, of course, was extremely tipsy. That or just a good faker...

Regardless, my hand was on her leg, stroking up her inner thigh while she was half-straddling my lap. We were looking into each other's eyes lustfully and that's when it hit me. No, not like an imprint sort of thing, but it was when I realized, this was the moment that I was going to go completely insane unless I got that dress off of her.

Her skin was silky smooth, and her breath tickled against my skin, making the hairs on the back of my neck rise. She spoke softly into my ear, but I hardly heard I word she was saying. I was too busy working my hand up her dress, rubbing her from the outside of her panties. She on the other hand was unbuttoning my shirt, which by the way feels incredible if the girl has long, feminine fingers.

Her lips gently caressed mine until I'd succeeded in pulling off her dress. It was all hot and steamy from there. She was on top of me like she was the hunter and I was the prey. I felt her up and down and even convinced myself that she wouldn't mind if I unhooked her bra. Luckily, she didn't and it must have been Christmas because Santa brought me a few toys to play with.

I caressed her breast, tweaking her nipples in between my thumb and my index finger. I'd never done anything like this before, but I knew I was doing it right from the sounds that were coming out of the back of her throat.

I'm not sure how long it was, but she'd gotten me completely undressed and was rubbing my cock as I continued to rub her—wait... what happened to her panties? Never mind that, I wasn't complaining one bit.

She wasn't either, especially when I slid two of my fingers inside of her. They slid in extremely easily due to how wet she was, and an appreciative moan followed that, her hips rocking back and forth. I wasn't sure how to respond, so I just began to pump my hand back and forth until she was nearly screaming at me.

"More, more! Oh, _fuck_ I need more." My ignorance made me insert another finger which she didn't complain too much about, but did refuse after a while, shoving my hand away and grabbing hold of my entirely stiff cock, leading it to her entrance. It felt better than I expected, and for the first few minutes I let her ride me, enjoying the pleasure I was getting from it all. When she'd slide up and down my length, she's go forward, letting her soft locks cascade down and brush against my bare chest.

Eventually, it was time for me to take action. I grabbed her by the wrists, half pulling out of her just enough to turn her around and bend her over the arm of the couch when I then proceeded to thrust wildly into her, bucking like a wild stallion yet to be tamed. She screamed in pleasure, and that just made me force myself harder inside of her.

I was still building up when she'd come twice, yet kept urging me to keep going. We'd switched positions nearly a dozen times and fucked nearly all over her flat. We were now in her bedroom where I was pretty positive I'd be staying the night. I smacked her ass and she whimpered, pleasuring herself by rubbing her own clit. Then, someone let themselves into her apartment. Neither of us heard until another girl, just as beautiful, entered her bedroom. She was startled, but openly accepted the invitation to join in. As she was stripping, I'd successfully made the first girl come a third time. This meant it was new girl's turn.

She was a little more shy than her friend, but both ladies were papering my dick, nearly fighting over who got to stroke and who got to suck. I didn't care either way, I was enjoying myself.

Somehow it all ended and the next thing I knew I was waking up in the bed with two naked women. And, that's when I made my escape. Planning on doing this somewhere else until I found the need to go back home.


End file.
